TRAD  El trágico fallecimiento de Snivellus Snape
by HaIareaj
Summary: Tal como lo aclaro en el título, es una traducción. La autora: Insanity 101. Yo sólo traduzco. Éste es un fic vengativo luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Lo del género 'humor' lo eligió la autora. Yo agregué lo de angst. Para mí es angustioso. Oneshot.


Disclaimer I: los personajes no son míos, blah, blah… yo no cobro nada.

Disclaimer II: tampoco la historia es mía, sino de Dusty. Yo sólo la traduje.

Esta historia está ambientada luego de la huída de Snape y Malfoy jr. de Hogwarts. La autora estaba evidentemente muy enojada y triste por los acontecimientos.

_Llorarme todo y vestir de negro no parecía suficiente, así que escribí este vengativo fic con la esperanza de atenuar el dolor. Quizás también les ayude a ustedes, porque estoy segura de que ustedes están en la misma con el trágico final… ugh._

Snape seguía su camino por el largo, húmedo corredor, su túnica agitándose fervorosamente con su confiado andar. Una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia curvaba sus pálidos, finos labios. Un fuego frío ardía en sus insondables ojos negros. Si le preguntaran, creo que no hubiera podido expresar el nivel de euforia que la última hora le había aparejado.

Golpeando la puerta, esperó impacientemente, oyendo el silencio del interior… entonces una voz siseó, la gruesa puerta lo hacía casi inaudible. "Adelante."

Un suave empujón hizo girar la puerta sobre sus oxidados goznes, y Snape ingresó con la confianza que da la familiaridad. No desperdició una mirada en los centinelas, parados a cada lado de la entrada despidiendo un fuerte olor a pescado podrido, sino que caminó fácilmente hacia la derecha, sin miedo a tropezar en el casi inexistente haz de luz roja. Era suficientemente escalofriante cunado no sabías qué lo causaba, pero, de alguna manera, el saberlo hacía el miedo infinitamente peor. No era que a Snape le molestara en lo más mínimo. El Señor tenebroso hacía ya mucho se había convertido en un querido amigo para el grasiento hombre de piel cetrina.

"¿Dónde está el chico?"

Snape se quedó helado por un momento, ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta directa. Esperaba algo más cercano al elogio. "Abajo, esperando su… presencia." La luz roja ardió en sus ojos, un fuego feroz que acentuaba su fría mueca.

Los ojos de Voldmert se entornaron, una rendija roja observaba desde su marchito y distorsionado rostro. "¿Abajo?", siseó, y en ese momento Snape comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. "Había pensado que lo traerías aquí, para recibir el reconocimiento por su ayuda."

Snape no mostró ningún signo externo de sorpresa ante la palabra 'ayuda', pero había mucho más bajo la superficie. "El chico se encuentra anonadado, hablando y balbuceando sin parar. Su fracaso parece haberlo desestabilizado. ¿Seguramente preferirá hablar con él más tarde?"

Voldemort sonrió. No podrías encontrar una visión más escalofriante aunque buscaras en los más profundos y oscuros confines de la Tierra. "Has estado manejando mis entrevistas, Snape. Qué atento."

Profundamente desestabilizado por este giro en la conversación, Severus decidió que era el momento para revelar su éxito y recibir su recompensa. "Dumbledore está muerto, mi Señor", Snape curvó sus labios con desprecio, como si estuviera hablando de algún asqueroso insecto que hubiera aplastado con su bota, "y nunca me he encontrado con una meta tan fácil. Se arrastró a mis pies al final, todavía aferrándose desesperadamente a la ilusión que puse en su mente senil. Harry Potter está expuesto para su ataque." Con una mueca burlona y un gruñido silencioso, agregó "_No_ gracias a Malfoy."

Voldemort apoyó sus manos en el borde del caldero que burbujeaba y lanzaba vapores, las blancas manos como arañas resplandeciendo como si estuvieran bañadas en sangre. La escalofriante sonrisa permanecía en su cara sin labios. "Qué noticias terribles. Apenas puedo creer que Malfoy haya fracasado. Qué suerte que estabas allí, Snape, listo para quitarlo del camino de todo daño. De lo contrario, me temo que hubiéramos perdido al joven Draco para siempre."

La pálida cara de Snape perdió un tono más de color, aunque era difícil asegurarse ante brillo rojo sangre de la poción. "Meramente intervine cuando fue claro que sus órdenes no serían cumplidas."

El silencio era sordo, haciendo que cada burbuja y cada gemido de los Inferi hiciera eco en los oídos de Snape, su corazón latiendo inconfortablemente en su caja torácica. Con la facilidad de la práctica, vació su mente de todo pensamiento, limpiándola tan fácilmente como si hubiera quitado todos sus pensamientos con su varita, la cual agarraba compulsivamente en el interior de su negra túnica de mortífago. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de que Voldemort hablara.

"¿Mis órdenes?" Su voz era completamente calma, excepto por el más mínimo dejo de anticipación. Voldemort era un depredador experimentado, saboreaba los desesperados chillidos y forcejeos antes de comerse a su presa viva. "¿Incluían mis órdenes la Promesa Inquebrantable? ¿Alguna vez implicaron la protección de Malfoy? ¿Alguna vez sugerí que intervinieras personalmente en su misión?"

La mano de Severus, visiblemente, se movió nerviosamente bajo la túnica, su varita quemaba ansiosamente contra su carne. Era difícil de creer que había entrado a esta habitación de buen humor. De alguna manera se las arregló para mantener el tono, y replicó en voz baja, "Mi Señor, Dumbledore-"

"No era Dumbledore a quien deseaba ver muerto. Tuve todas las oportunidades de matar a esa peste en el ministerio el año pasado, aun así no lo hice, porque había asuntos más importantes de lo que ocuparse. No hagas como que entiendes mis planes, Snape, porque tu lento cerebro obviamente no los puede comprender ¿Por qué esperaría que un inútil, patético gusano como Malfoy lograra algo que valiera la pena?" Sus ojos ardieron con un rojo feroz que socavaba el de los brillantes vapores, penetrando lamente de Snape, rompiendo su escudo de Oclumancia como si fuera una delgada lámina de vidrio. "Tu interferencia no ayudó al plan, ¡lo destruyó!"

"Narcisa…" farfulló Snape, mientras que un dolor cegador y un flash de recuerdos lo devoraban.

"Ah, sí… Bellatrix me contó sobre la traición de Narcisa. Ella ya no es más un obstáculo… pero tú, Snape…" Una varita apareció en las manos de Voldemort, la apuntó perezosamente a Snape. Su voz era calma pero sus ojos fulguraban. "Durante demasiado tiempo te has considerado mi preferido, mi confidente, mi _igual_", pronunció la última palabra como si fuera bilis en su boca. "Unas pocas similitudes irrelevantes han inflado tu orgullo, te han dado una confianza que es completamente infundada. No logras entender, como muchos antes que tú, que eres meramente un peón, tan insignificante y dispensable como los centinelas que pasaste en tu camino hacia aquí. Eres nada, Severus Snape."

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, una agonía lacerante se adueñó de su cuerpo, fuego líquido ardiendo en cada vena y en cada centímetro de piel. Snape no era conciente de haber golpeado el suelo, no era conciente de nada excepto el dolor que conocía bien como la maldición Cruciatus. El tormento se duplicaba cada segundo, su cuerpo se retorcía y sacudía salvajemente, como si se esforzara por liberarse. Recuerdos azarosos y escalofriantes atravesaron su mente hasta que sólo uno quedó, haciéndose eco una y otra vez, silenciando su grito impronunciado.

_"Severus...por favor..."_

_"Severus...por favor..."_

_"Severus...por favor..."_

Y entonces se había terminado, dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado mientras su corazón se permanecía quieto y sus pulmones se negaban a respirar. Una fuerte patada en su cabeza rompió el encantamiento, e instantáneamente su cuerpo se convulsionó en salvajes e incontrolables sacudidas. Se atragantaba con su sangre y ríos agua salada bajaban por sus mejillas hundidas y pálidas. Las lágrimas no eran un signo de remordimiento, tan sólo el inútil intento de su cuerpo para arreglárselas con tan inmenso shock. Snape no sabía si había sido torturado más allá del límite de la sanidad… ya no sabía qué era sanidad…

"¿Sin duda, tienes sed?

La oración viajó lentamente desde sus oídos hasta su cerebro, e incluso cuando lo alcanzó, Severus registró sólo una palabra.

"Agua…" gimió, la voz muerta por los gritos que ni siquiera había oído. "Agua…"

Desesperado por saciar su cruel sed y por calmar su garganta rota, tragó agradecidamente al tocar el cáliz sus labios, y el líquido, frío como el hielo, se derramó dentro de su boca. Su alivio murió pronto.

Voldemort sonrió con expectantemente, observando a Snape con la excitación que le recordaba los viejos días en que torturaba a sus compañeros de juego. Ahora, la única diferencia era que sus métodos eran más creativos y mucho más efectivos.

La reacción fue instantánea. El daño, inmediatamente fatal y completamente irreparable. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron hasta que el blanco rodeó los irises, su cuerpo se puso rígido, su cara mostró un terror más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano podría sobrevivir, las lágrimas aumentaron, su boca formó un silencioso grito-

En un cegador destello rojo, nada quedó de Severus Snape, Maestro en Pociones, torturador de James y Harry Potter por igual, asesino de la única persona que creyó en él, excepto una pila de túnicas vacías, con los restos marchitos y carbonizados ocultos en su interior. Snivellus ya no existía.

La túnica de Voldemort flotó tras él con una gracia inhumana, rozando descuidadamente las ropas abandonadas al pasar por encima de ellas en su camino a través de los Inferi, que lo miraron fijamente con sus ojos lechosos y ciegos, aguardando órdenes. Su boca se curvó ligeramente, sus ojos fulguraron con un hambre que jamás sería satisfecha. Quizás era tiempo de hablar con el joven Draco.

_Me siento un poquito __mejor… pero no estoy segura si su sufrimiento fue lo suficientemente grande…-suspiro- En todo caso, matarlo no deshizo su ATROZ…-aclaración de garganta- No me explayaré. –Dusty._

_Nota de la traductora: Yo meramente traduzco, lo cual no significa que esté totalmente de acuerdo con la autora. La historia me pareció muy buena y acorde con el momento. Yo por mi parte simplemente amo al Príncipe mestizo y me dio pena el destino que le reservó Dusty en su fic. _


End file.
